An electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer and a copying machine forms an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor such as a photoconductive drum by exposing the photoconductor by an exposure unit (scanner), electrostatically adheres a developer onto the electrostatic latent image, and then transfers the adhered developer from the photoconductor onto a recording sheet such as a paper to form an image on the recording sheet.
In general, data of the image to be formed by the image forming apparatus are transmitted from a device such as a computer connected to the image forming apparatus. Recently, a radio communication is widely used to connect the image forming apparatus to the computer. JP-A-2006-53477 discloses an antenna portion disposed on an upper surface side of an image forming apparatus to enable a radio communication between the image forming apparatus and a computer.
The antenna portion disposed on the upper side of the image forming apparatus enables a satisfactory radio communication almost omni-directionally throughout 360°. However, because the antenna portion transmits and receives an electromagnetic wave for radio communication, the electromagnetic wave radiated from the antenna portion may adversely affect an operation of an exposure unit. The adverse effect on the exposure unit operation degrades the quality of an image formed on a recording sheet because an electrostatic latent image cannot be accurately formed on a photoconductor by exposure of the exposure unit.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances.